


I'm fine

by TonyStark941



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Be warned so many plot twists, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes is not evil, But the Winter Soldier is, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, he can't control it, marriage proposal gone wrong, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark941/pseuds/TonyStark941
Summary: Tony Stark is fine. He really is. He doesn't mind when Barnes' return interrupts his marriage proposal. He doesn't mind when Steve stops talking to him because of Barnes.But when new truths come to light, Tony's life will change in more ways than one. But will it all come crashing down, or will he remain afloat?





	1. Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Welcome to my new series. I've been posting a bunch of one-shots for a while, and I think it's finally time to start a series. I'm excited, and hopefully so are you!
> 
> Happy Reading and merry almost-Christmas!
> 
> Love TonyStark941

When Tony woke up that morning, the sun was shining, and so was he, both literally and figuratively. The glow from the arc reactor reflected off the sunlit walls and he sighed contentedly from where he lay beside Steve’s side. 

 

The exact moment that Steve kissed Tony’s cheek and whispered an affectionate “Good morning”, Tony knew. Tony knew that it was time to finally man up and pop the question. Tony knew it was finally time for him to propose. 

Him and Steve…well, Tony had never loved anyone as much as he loved Steve. They had fought together for 5 years, been best friends for four, had dated for three. Tony loved Steve with all of his heart and soul, and he really   
hoped Steve loved him as much as he loved him. 

By noon, it was all sorted, and the plan was in place. Tony would ask Steve to marry him at midnight on the roof of Stark Tower. Bruce, Clint and Natasha would set up the candles and the lights, and Thor had gone off to Asgard   
to grab some Asgardian mead for afterwards. 

Needless to say, Tony was excited. 

Looking back however, Tony realised that this was the calm before the storm, that all good things come to an end eventually. He just wished he had been ready. 

The storm came at 1pm, when Tony and Steve were lazing around on the couch, watching some documentary on the flight of birds. It was interesting, the way those birds would fly off every year, but always return the following   
year. Birds sure could commit. 

It all began with the ring of a phone. Steve’s phone to be precise. “What can I do for you?” He was polite, so much more polite than Tony could ever be. There was a pause…and then “Right now?”

Tony could hear some indistinct dialogue before Steve nodded (why, it was beyond Tony) and said he would be “There in a minute.” 

“What’s happening?” Tony asked, feeling a bit pissed at Fury for interrupting them. Not that they were doing anything interesting, but…still. 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have to go to SHIELD now. Fury said they’ve found something on the serum. It appears to be quite urgent.” Steve said. 

“Oh.” Tony looked at him curiously. “Did he say what?”

Steve shook his head. “No…but he sounded unusually-uh- excited?” He stumbled, trying to find the right word. 

“Fury- excited?” Tony exclaimed, and Steve chuckled. 

“I guess I’ve got to go now…see you later, Tony!” His boyfriend said, pecking him on the cheek.

“Wait! Steve!” Tony shouted, jogging after his super soldier. “Meet me on the roof at 11.”

Steve saluted him. “I’ll be there.” He winked. 

Tony swooned and watched his dorito-shaped boyfriend walk out. 

It was 11 pm, and Steve had still not come back. Tony hated to admit it, but he was getting worried about his boyfriend and the proposal. 

“He’ll come.” Natasha said, adjusting the fairy lights on the balcony. “Text him again.” She said. 

Tony sighed, but did it, feeling a pang in his heart at the 6 unread text messages he had already sent Steve. 

“I-I don’t think he’s coming.” Tony’s eyes fell to the ground. “I-”

“Tony. He’s probably just a bit late. It’ll be fine, he’ll come.” 

_________________________________________-

As Tony heard the clock strike midnight, he couldn’t help but feel depressed. The ring felt like a heavy stone in his pocket, and Tony really hated himself right now for being so selfish. 

He trudged back indoors, checking his phone. No text messages from Steve. Tony left a voicemail, asking Steve if he was okay, and if he would be coming back tonight. 

With that, Tony collapsed into bed. He thought his life would change after tonight. 

Tony didn’t realise how spot on he really was.


	2. The Return of a Legend

“Hey Steve, you didn’t turn up last night, and I was wondering if you’re okay. Is something wrong- don’t make me hack SHIELD to find out!” His weak attempt at humour fell flat as the worry in his voice was obvious. Steve still hadn’t come home last night, and it was now early morning. It was like Tony’s brain had carved out the memory of the failed proposal, because all he could feel was the knowing anxiety in his heart. Was Steve okay? “Anyways…hopefully you’ll be back soon.” 

Tony clicked off the phone. “Do you think he’s alright, J?” 

A holographic screen with computer code appeared in front of Tony’s face. “Would you like me to hack SHIELD, sir?” JARVIS asked, making Tony’s worry momentarily disappear. 

“Do it. You really are your father’s son, aren’t you?” He said, chuckling. 

Tony watched the screen impatiently as lines of code flickered on the screen. “It appears that a man names James Buchanan Barnes has been found alive in a HYDRA base during a SHIELD recon mission.” 

“James Buchanan Barnes?” Tony mused. Now where did that name sound familiar…

“Barnes also goes by the name of “the Winter Soldier”. He was presumed dead during a mission in January of 1945.” 

“1945…” Tony thought, and suddenly it all came back to him. “Was that Steve’s mission? Holy shit- it’s Bucky!”

“Yes, sir.” Was JARVIS’ affirmation. 

Should Tony go to SHIELD- maybe offer his…support? Hmmmm…maybe Steve would want some alone time with Barnes though, seeing as they hadn’t seen each other for decades. 

“It appears Steve Rogers has entered the premises.” JARVIS announced. Well, Steve had made the decision for Tony then. He was glad that Steve was finally home.

Maybe not propose though, with all of the Bucky-coming-back thing, Steve was probably feeling quite overwhelmed. 

A few minutes passed. “Sir?” JARVIS asked. “Aren’t you going up?” 

Oh yeah…up. To see Steve. His boyfriend. For some reason, Tony was feeling anxious. It wasn’t like Steve had come back a changed man, or that he would toss Tony aside for Bucky. Steve wasn’t like that, so why was Tony’s heart   
beating so fast?

Ugh. Fucking anxiety. 

Tony jogged over to the communal lounge where Steve was sitting quietly, stirring a cup of tea slowly and thoughtfully. 

“Steve?” Tony called. “You okay?” He walked right over to his boyfriend and sat next to him on the couch. Steve didn’t lean into Tony or fill the gap in between them, and Tony’s heart gave a little spasm at the tiny space between   
them. 

“Bucky…he came back. He came back, Tony.” Steve said, his head still turned away from Tony as he gave out a breathless chuckle. “When I came into this century…I just felt so lost, you know?” Tony nodded. “It felt like a piece of   
me was missing, until I met you. But…I-I just feel so complete now that Bucky is here. It’s like I can finally relax again.” 

Steve sounded so happy, but Tony couldn’t help but feel the sting of the words. Steve didn’t feel complete without him. Steve didn’t feel-

Don’t think about it, Tony. Don’t go there. 

Steve finally turned his face to Tony. He looked more boyish, more happy, less tense. There was a sparkle in his eye, and his cheeks were slightly pink. 

Seeing Bucky had made Steve happier than Tony had ever done in the whole of the five years that he had known him. 

Tony really had to fucking stop making this about himself. Focus on Steve. Bucky. Steve and Bucky. Why didn’t Tony’s brain ever work?

“Hey Steve-”

“I just…It was probably the happiest moment of my life when I saw him. It was like all the memories just came back, and I realised how much I missed him.” Steve said, cutting him off. “Oh, that reminds me- I have to find that   
picture of us together? Bucky really wants to see it!” 

“Us?” Tony couldn’t help but ask, feeling hope rise in his chest. 

Steve chuckled. “Me and Bucky! It was ’36 I think, and we were on this-”

Tony listened as Steve talked and talked and talked about Bucky. About how Bucky inspired him to become Captain America and to be a superhero and fight off bad guys. About how Bucky’s ‘death’ had caused a hole in his heart   
that would never be filled, but Bucky’s come back now and- hey! He still has to show Bucky his photo album and no, Steve couldn’t make it for their traditional date night because he had to play cards with Bucky. 

It was fine, really. Tony didn’t mind at all. Steve was happy, and that was all Tony had ever wanted, though Tony couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that it wasn’t him who had caused that beautiful smile.


	3. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this- it really means the world to me! 
> 
> You may be a bit mad at me for this fic being so slow but next chapter will be longer and juicier. Oh yeah, and Tony and Bucky will finally meet...
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> TonyStark941

“So…” Tony began cautiously. “What are you doing after the Avenger Party?” He asked.

Steve laughed. “I might be going to that new Art Museum round the block. You know that one with the convention tonight.”

Tony felt hope blossom in his heart. Steve was going to ask if- 

“Me and Bucky are going together! I’m just so excited, you know- the timing is perfect as well!” Steve paused. “You have any plans?” 

Well, he did. It was tradition for him and Steve to go out after the yearly Avengers party, and he had been looking forward to it for a while. It was Steve’s turn to pick something, but Tony guessed he had forgotten. 

Oh. “Well, I might not go out. I have some R&D work to get on with…” 

“Sounds fun.” Steve had a glazed over look in his eyes, like he wasn’t really listening. “Do you know where Howard kept all of mine and Buck’s things?”

“It’s all in the Stark mansion. I’ll text you the address.” Tony rubbed his nose. “SHEILD also has a lot of stuff.” He offered. 

Steve chuckled. “Yes, I know.” His eyes lit up, as if recalling a fond memory. “Bucky and I went through it yesterday.” 

Oh, so that’s what Steve was doing. Tony suddenly felt like he should destroy the ring and pretend last night never happened. That he didn’t think that this time today, him and Steve would be engaged to marry. 

It all felt like wishful thinking. Tony was being replaced, and he knew it. It felt like the past four years of him and Steve no longer mattered since Bucky was no in the equation. 

He suddenly felt this need to escape. To just leave before he said something he would later regret. 

Tony faked a phone call to Rhodey. He ambled out of the room, pretending to have some important conversation on the phone. 

He knew that both him and Steve knew that no one was on the phone, but it looked like Steve didn’t really care. 

Tony rang up Rhodey anyway. “Bucky Barnes has come back.”

“I know.”

“You fucking knew?” Tony said in disbelief. 

He heard Rhodey sigh on the other end. “Yes, I knew. It’s technically military business, Tones.”

“Military business? How is he anything to do with military business?” 

There was a pause, and then “Classified. It’s classified information. Sorry, Tony, but I can’t tell you anything.”

“Oh. Okay then. Uh…bye then!” The words sounded fake. They were so cheerful, so fast, so pretend. 

Tony ignored Rhodey’s “Wait!” and hung up. 

He worked on bashing out the dents in his suit, a souvenir from his previous fight, and made a mental note to get his arm checked. For some reason, it hurt every time he moved it, but it didn’t appear to be broken. 

Tony preferred denial to acceptance, so he didn’t ask JARVIS. 

Tony was in his workshop for almost 6 hours, when a gorgeous blonde came up to him, pecking him swiftly on the lips. 

“Hey, Tones.” He said, hugging him from behind. “Can I ask you a favour?”

Tony snuggled into Steve’s chest, closing his eyes slowly, inhaling his boyfriend’s scent. “Yeah, sure. What is it?”

“Bucky…well, he’s not doing so well in SHIELD, and all of his checks are complete. So- uh- I was wondering if, maybe, you could let him move here?” Steve’s voice sounded nervous and unsure for once. 

Tony snapped open his eyes. “Uh…uh okay then. Yes, that is fine.” He swivelled his chair around and looked at Steve. “He can have the guest quarters…?” 

The relief and gratefulness in Steve’s eyes was almost worth it. “Yes, that’ll be perfect.” 

Tony stood up. “JARVIS, can you make sure that the room is ready for Ba-Bucky by 7 today?” 

“Yes, sir. It would be my pleasure.” 

“When’s he coming?” Tony asked Steve.

“He’s right outside. I’ll call him.” Was the reply. 

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Don't be a stranger- tell me what you think so far :)


	4. Alone is what I have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> Sorry for the hiatus, but everything's been a bit crazy with Christmas and all that. This chapter was pretty challenging to write, and it's been sitting on my computer for a while now. I guess now I've finally found the courage to release it to the world!  
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!  
> Happy Reading,  
> TonyStark941

Tony wanted the ground to swallow him up, because the thick, tense situation was in was enough to make him want to bolt. Maybe with the Iron Man suit for added speed. 

Steve was staring at him so hopefully, so expectantly, like he expected Tony and Barnes to run up to each other like they were best friends. Tony highly doubted that, though, since Barnes was busy giving him a steely frown with  
his eyes, like he was just so angry, so full of hate. He held, however, a posture of ease. There was something so not right with Barnes, and if Steve sensed it, he didn’t seem to show it. 

“Hello.” Tony said. He reached out his hand. “I’m Tony Stark.” 

Barnes took his hand with his own metal arm. Tony just managed to not show his surprise when he saw the burning crimson coloured HYDRA logo sitting proudly on the shoulder of it. “And I’m James Barnes.” Tony winced at the  
tight hold he had on his hand. It would probably leave bruises later on. 

The two of them stayed locked in that position, eyes never leaving each other, until Steve interrupted them with a clap of his hands. 

“Right!” He said excitedly, like he had not clued in on the tense exchange. “I’m going to show Bucky to his quarters.” 

Steve kissed Tony on the lips, quick but tender. “Thank you,” he whispered, before exiting the room, Barnes in tow. 

Tony didn’t miss the disgusted and hateful glare the ex-HYRDA assassin shot at him before he left the workshop. But Tony didn’t want to believe that something was wrong, so he shook it off as his imagination. 

<><><><><><>

It was late when Tony finished in the workshop. Really late. 

His stomach grumbled traitorously, so Tony stumbled to the communal kitchen, his steps slow and sluggish. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. God, he was tired. 

The kitchen appeared empty when Tony got there, so he pulled out a plate of leftover pasta from dinner that night and put it in the microwave. It was Bruce’s recipe, and it was well-loved by everyone who ate it. 

Tony paced around whilst he was waited for his food to heat up. He had had so much coffee his hands were shaking, and his vision was blurry from the lack of sleep he had had. Frankly, Tony felt absolutely disgusting.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the neck, and thrust him against a wall, where he lolled, gasping for air. 

When Tony locked gaze with his attacker, he didn’t even feel surprised. Of course, it was fucking Barnes. 

He had a wild look in his eyes, and he looked every inch the Winter Soldier that HYDRA had trained him to be. He stared at Tony in one, unbreaking look, whilst squeezing his neck with his metal arm. 

“Tell your AI to disable the security cameras.” The assassin growled, pressing him harder into the wall. 

“No.” Tony choked out. His voice was nothing but a quiet, croaky whisper from the chokehold he was in, but he was glad to note that it still sounded firm. 

It was short-lasting though, as Barnes took out a cylindrical object. “Jiolt powder.” He said. “As soon as I set this off, the powder particles will spread out through the tower, killing everyone inside.” He explained.

Tony blanched. “E-everyone?” 

Barnes smirked at him. “Everyone, except from me. I’m immune, you see. HYDRA made sure of it.” He said it so darkly, Tony couldn’t help but shudder. 

“Don’t do it. Don’t.” Tony wheezed. 

“Disable the security feed, and I will not drop the bomb.” 

Tony looked at him helplessly. He would be dammed if he let any of the Avengers die because of him. It would be like Ultron happening again…he shuddered, remembering the vision Wanda had shown him. “JARVIS…disable the cameras.”

“All of them, sir. Are you sure that it would be a g-”

“Just do it, JARVIS. Everywhere.”

JARVIS spoke, sounding more human than Tony had ever heard him. “Very well sir. It has been done.” Tony moved his arms out to call the suit, but Barnes twisted his arms so the bracelets would not work. Damn, Tony should've brought his watch gauntlet. 

Barnes dropped Tony to the ground roughly. “Good. You call the suit, I drop the bomb."

Tony nodded silently in response, "You’re still HYDRA, aren’t you? You lied to everyone. You lied to Steve. How did you even get past SHIELD’s security?” Tony choked out, rubbing his neck.

Barnes smiled at him, a cold, predatory smile. “Some people are just gullible. But not you, Stark. If you are anything like your father, you are not gullible.”

Tony flinched at the mention of his father but said nothing. 

“Ever wonder why your father was so distant with you? Why he had acted like he hated you and your mother?” Barnes chuckled, but Tony said nothing. “Because I told him that I would tell the government of his former allegiance  
with HYDRA.”

“Howard? HYDRA?” No way, Tony thought. Howard had worked with HYDRA?

Barnes nodded. “Yes. Who do you think built my metal arm? Who do you think helped Zola insert his consciousness into those screens?”

“But why?” 

“Because we told him that if he told anyone, we would kill you and your mother. He was a weak man, and he carried on with us. He used drink to forget his problems, and he acted so detached from you and your mother so that  
the day he left- the day we would kill you- he wouldn’t feel the pain of your loss so much.” 

Barnes bent down, looming in Tony’s face. “We want you to carry on his legacy.” What! No. No way would he turn into Howard. 

It looked like Barnes knew what he was thinking because he struck Tony in stomach, and then hit his head hard with his metal arm. Tony’s ears began to ring, and darkness danced in his vision. “If you don’t, we’ll kill everyone  
you love.” He paused. “Starting with Steve Rogers.”

The HYDRA assassin got up from where he was crouched over Tony. “You tell anyone, everyone dies. I’ll let you sleep on it.” He said before he turned away. 

The last sentence was mocking and harsh and Tony hated the fact that it sounded like he had a choice. 

Because Tony knew that if he had to do this, he’d have to do it alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god...this fic. I'm gonna go cry in a hole now. Damn, have fun with the plot twist :)

“Tony?” a voice said, making Tony startle. He turned, snapping out of his half-asleep daze to see who it was.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Natasha. “Y-yes?” He asked, feeling unnerved at the intense, fixed stare she was giving him. 

“The proposal. What’s going on?” She asked. Tony shook his head in response and smiled at her. It felt big and ugly on his face, and he just wanted to run. 

She stared at him, and unreadable expression on her face. “We both know that’s not true. Now tell me what’s happening between you and Steve, or I’ll tell Fury that is has been affecting the team dynamics.”

Tony’s eyes momentarily widened. “You wouldn’t.”

Natasha shrugged. “Try me. We’re all tired of you dancing circles around Steve. Now tell me what’s going on Antoshka.”

He looked down at the ground and couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth. “I thought Steve and I were good together, you know? I love him so much, and I know he loves me…but have you noticed that he’s been a   
bit- I don’t know- absent? Ever since Barnes has come back-” Tony shrugged. “It’s like he hasn’t had any time for me…”

 

Natasha sighed and walked towards him in a way that made him feel like a frightened animal. “Oh come here.” She reached over, and Tony half-recoiled, thinking she would hit him. Too his utmost shock, she leant forward and   
hugged him, warm and soft. “It’s okay. You need to talk to that dick, before I talk to him myself.”

Tony pulled back, surprised. “Wh-what!?” He exclaimed. “What did you call him?” Tony could’ve sworn Steve and Natasha were best friends ever since that whole SHIELD fiasco, so he couldn’t believe the word that had just come   
out of his mouth. 

“Talk to him.” She said simply, but there was amusement dancing in her eyes. Her look suddenly hardened. “Or I’ll do it for you.”

Natasha practically danced out of the room, leaving Tony gobsmacked and slightly anxious. His eyes lingered on where she had been not 3 seconds ago and took a large sip from his orange juice. 

The clock said it was 6:45. Only 15 minutes, and then Steve would be back from his run. Then, Tony would talk to him. 

Steve arrived right on time, his cheeks flushed and his grey t-shirt sticking to him in all the right places. Tony couldn’t resist the smile that graced his lips, until he saw Barnes walk in behind him. He looked at Tony in complete   
confusion but said nothing. 

Tony swallowed uneasily, before settling his face into his press mask. Steve looked at him in confusion, probably noticing. “Are you okay?” Steve asked, concerned.

Tony nodded, and smiled at him, though it was press smile, and Steve’s brows furrowed. “Just peachy.” He knew he couldn’t talk to Steve if Barnes was there. “Uh…I just need to go, Capsicle, I have to crack open a cold one.”

Steve nodded fiercely, looking confused and concerned. “Don’t drink my red 1907.” Ever since the Skrull Incident, the two of them had made up a code, so that they could talk to each other without worrying about any imposters.   
The only hole in the plan was the possibility that one of them could be a Skrull, but Tony had since put detectors in the tower just in case. 

Tony nodded. “We’ll see,” He said, before turning on his heel and marching out of the room to his workshop. 

He was walking down the corridor, when suddenly he heard running footsteps coming in his direction. Tony spun around and tried hard not to flinch when he saw that it was Barnes. He couldn’t help the large step back he took;   
Barnes had noticed, judging by the way his eyebrows furrowed further. 

There was a silence, and they seemed to be engaged in a stare down, until-

“Who the hell are you?” 

Tony looked at him in surprise. “What?” He asked dumbly. 

“I asked who you are. And where the hell am I?” Barnes asked and his face seemed slightly flushed with…embarrassment?

What in the world was going on? Tony gaped at him. “I’m Tony Stark…you met me 2 days ago when you threatened to kill everyone in the tower.” He said, finally, feeling unnerved at Barnes’ behaviour. 

Barnes looked speechless. “I’ve never met you in my life. I-I…what?” Tony noted he had the same kicked-puppy look Steve had when he looked confused. “I did that…are you sure it was me?”

Tony stiffened. “Very sure.” He said shortly. “That metal arm was very…memorable.” He said, wincing internally as he remembered that night. 

“Shit!” Barnes exclaimed. “Fuck!” He shouted again, and Tony- taken aback- took a large step back. 

“Language. What is it?” Curiosity filled his tone. 

“It was the fucking Winter Soldier.” He said and began to retreat. Suddenly, he turned around and looked Tony in the eyes. Tony blanched when he saw none of the cold and emptiness in his eyes. 

There was just warmth, confusion and guilt swimming in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Cliffhanger! Gosh, I'm evil ;)


End file.
